Da Honeymoon
(***) *stands at the bow of the ship, admiring the view with Taeko. The sun is setting, the water is shiny, and the weather is beautiful* * 10:44DarkMaster999(Taeko) Its impressive isn't it? * 10:44Gogogadget831(***) Wow, this weather is beautiful. *gazes at the sunset and takes a few pictures on her phone* * 10:45DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Looks to the beuatiful sunset* * 10:45Gogogadget831(***) Close your eyes *takes her to the edge of the ship, closer to the bow* * 10:46DarkMaster999(Taeko) Ok then *Close her eyes and follows ***'s movements slowly being "controlled" by ***, she then notices a wind coming to her face and gets a little anxious* * (Taeko) So what you want to show me.... * 10:47Gogogadget831(***) Open your eyes * (***) *holds Taeko's hands and spreads them out like wings* * (***) How do you feel my love? * 10:49DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Open her eyes slowly and look to the beautiful sunset, she notices the movement *** made her do and feel like she was flying, the sensation was great* * (Taeko) Wow... * (Taeko) Do you want me to go the heaven early? * (Taeko) You are making me lose my breath *Sarcasm* * 10:50Gogogadget831(***) Yes....my love.... *whispers in her ear* * (***) *wraps her arms around her waist* * (***) Keep flying my love. Reach for your dreams and never let them go * 10:51DarkMaster999(Taeko) I will... * (Taeko) Specially by your side... * 10:52Gogogadget831(***) *gently kisses her lips* * (***) *smirks and takes a selfie as they're sharing a passionate moment, and she doesn't know about the selfie* * 10:54DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Close her eyes and kiss her couple in a deep but gently kiss* * (Taeko) Never let me go.. * 10:55Gogogadget831(***) I never will... * *the two make out until the sun finally sets and the sky grows dark* * *cut to a fancy room with red carpeting, golden and fine furniture, and a comfortable steamed couch* * 10:58DarkMaster999(Taeko) That room was so expensive... BUT so worth it * 10:58Gogogadget831**** is wearing nothing but a blue robe on and reading glasses while sipping tea* * (***) *pushes button that releases a red queen-sized bed from a wall* * (***) Hey beautiful! *makes room for her lover on the couch* Have a seat next to me! * 11:01DarkMaster999*Taeko is wearing a pijamas similar to her normal one except its a black T-shirt and red panties* * (Taeko) Of course why not... * (Taeko) Sorry my love I'm kinda sleepy haha... * (Taeko) I think the breeze from earlier made me feel so drowsy * 11:02Gogogadget831(***) Haha, me as well! * 11:02DarkMaster999(Taeko) So are you enjoying? * 11:02Gogogadget831(***) I am enjoying you most of all. *pulls her close to her* * (***) I remember before I met you, I went on a trip to Paris. I got super drunk this one night, and a whole bunch of women, who were drunk as well, forced me to draw them, haha * (***) It was the craziest thing I've ever done * 11:05DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Blushes after she was pulled by her* Oh hahaha... *sheeply looks to her* * (Taeko) I see... Intersting experience *Looking to *** with curiosity for her story* * (Taeko) The craziest thing I did in my life was... * (Taeko) Well I had one time to risk all my gains in a game a very dangerous one indeed... * (Taeko) Full of all types of people, gangsters, nurses , robbers, it had everything * (Taeko) In the end I was the only one that managed to win the game and gets all my belongings back, but this game was something serious you know.. * (Taeko) I remember people even died on it, thanks to the many dares during the game we had to... * 11:07Gogogadget831(***) Oh my gosh, that's an intense experience * (***) Oh wow, there were deaths? Yikes * (***) I'm so glad you're okay though * 11:08DarkMaster999(Taeko) It was, but thankfully I got Luck * (Taeko) The best thing in games... * (Taeko) Luck *Gives a very happy smile to her* * (Taeko) And I had the luck to find you in this game of life * 11:09Gogogadget831(***) *smiles widely* I had the luck to find someone so sweet and kind and beautiful * (***) You're even more beautiful than those three French girls I had to draw * (***) *caresses her cheek and kisses her gently* * 11:11DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Kiss her back and caresses her hair slowly looking to *** happy* * (Taeko) So... * 11:12Gogogadget831(***) But wow that was the weirdest moment in my life. I was red the whole time and all those girls had boyfriends. I was basically a hopeless romantic trying to get the girls to notice me. I even got a black eye by one of their bfs * (***) Hahaha, but that's all behind us now. How shall we spend our time, my raven? *smirks* * 11:13DarkMaster999(Taeko) Wow that gotta hurt...*Looks uncomfortable after hearing her experience* * (Taeko) I don't know my little eagle *smirks* * 11:14Gogogadget831(***) Me neither, my love *rubs her nose against hers* * (***) Hmmm.... * (***) Anything you are in the mood for? * 11:16DarkMaster999(Taeko) I have no idea sincerely... * (Taeko) But I'm enjyoing a lot this conversation *blushes* * 11:17Gogogadget831(***) Hmmm... * (***) I don't know if you'll like this idea.... * (***) But....would you like me to draw you like one of my French girls? * 11:19DarkMaster999(Taeko) I like this idea actually * (Taeko) You know if I didn't knew you well I would not accepted it.. * 11:20Gogogadget831(***) *smiles widely* * 11:20DarkMaster999(Taeko) but since I do *happily smiles and sunddely starting moving to the other side and does a sexy pose to **** * 11:20Gogogadget831(***) Alright...so how would you like to do this? In your PJs....or 'Rose' style? * 11:20DarkMaster999(Taeko) Do you like it? hehe * (Taeko) I think I will prefer this one * 11:21Gogogadget831(***) *blushes deeply* * (***) Alright, I shall do it then! *nods* * (***) *takes out a pencil and draws her lover in all her beauty and glory* * (***) *giggles a little* Okay, come on, ***! No laughing! *hides blush, but ultimately fails to as she draws* * (***) *takes some deep breaths and focuses as she draws Taeko* * (***) *finishes drawing* There. I think that's good! *looks at drawing in all its glory before giving it to Taeko* You like it? * DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Looks to the draw and she gives a happy smile to **** * (Taeko) I love it ! * (Taeko) Where did you learn to draw like that? * 11:31Gogogadget831(***) Hahaha, drunk drawing. It takes skill to master * (***) But I guess the more I love someone I draw, the best I draw them * 11:35DarkMaster999(Taeko) Owww you are so cute * 11:36Gogogadget831(***) I know * (***) *stretches and yawns* * (***) *purrs like a cat flirtatiously as she climbs up on the bed* * (***) Come to me, my tall, beautiful lover * (***) *lies down on the bed and raises her arms out for her* * 11:39DarkMaster999(Taeko) Meow Meow.... * 11:40Gogogadget831(***) *gets a nosebleed* * 11:40DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Taunts *** meowing like a cat and suddenly jumps in the bed and gets close to her, she then hugs her tightly* * 11:40Gogogadget831(***) *rolls on the bed with her* Wow, you are so much fun to be around! * (***) And I actually love it when you're on top of me * (***) You said before you had your powers. Show me them * 11:42DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well I like to be on top you know *sunddely rolls on the bed with her*, but with you I don't care if I'm below... * (Taeko) So do you wanna play with magic *smirks* * 11:42Gogogadget831(***) I do... * (***) I really dooooo * (***) I love playing with magic with you. * (***) *strokes her back* * (***) You start * 11:44DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Moves her hand slowing close to ***'s back and hugs her even more tightly, she then rubs her nose slowly into ***'s nose and then finally start a deep kiss with the girl passionately* * 11:45Gogogadget831(***) *moans during their kiss and throws her arms around Taeko's waist* * (***) *smirks and puts her hands on her butt, massaging it gently* * 11:47DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Moans when her butt was touched while kissing the girl, she continued to kiss deeply and start moving her hand closely to the waist of *** now* * 11:47Gogogadget831(***) *slowly takes off her robe, revealing her fully tanned complexion* * (***) *takes their kiss really slow and sweetly* * (***) You know...I've always loved your curves * 11:49DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She moves her hands slowly to ***'s butt and start touching it slowly while she was kissing the girl* * (Taeko) Well you are not alone in that * 11:49Gogogadget831(***) *moans out of pleasure* Ohhhhhh I love it when you do that * (***) *sticks her hand up Taeko's shirt, massaging her stomach, and slowly creeping it up to her breasts* * (***) *continues to make out with Taeko and moan lightly as Taeko continues to pleasure her* * 11:53DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Moans as she finally touched her breasts, she still kissing the girl, she still massaging ***'s butt gently* * (Taeko) First you nearly made me fly... * (Taeko) Now you take me to heaven? *smirks* * 11:54Gogogadget831(***) Want me to take you to more than heaven? * 11:54DarkMaster999(Taeko) Really? Show me then where I can go that's higher than heaven * 11:55Gogogadget831(***) *removes her robe, revealing her fully tanned complexion and body* * (***) *takes off her glasses and puts them on her nightstand* * 11:56DarkMaster999(Taeko) Wow....*looks to her body and apreciate it* * (Taeko) Well if you don't mind... * (Taeko) *Removes her PJ's slowly and until she's finally in her birth day is clothes(none) and then gets close to **** * (Taeko) Where we stopped? * 11:57Gogogadget831(***) *lies herself on top of the bed with Taeko on top of her* * (***) *they continue making out again lovingly* * 11:59DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Continues making out with the girl, she then hugs the girl so tight getting her hands close to ***'s butt , the girls's corpses were connecting like they were one together, she start moaning a lot* * (Taeko) Please doesn't let this night end..... * (Taeko) Let's make it forever... * 11:59Gogogadget831(***) I won't... * (***) Yes.... Category:Anceles